The purpose of this study is to compare the sensitivity of the HPA axis to CRH, ACTH and dexamethasone in patients with abdominal and gluteofemoral obesity. We postulate that cortisol hypersecretion contributes to some of the metabolic complications of abdominal obesity, including insulin resistance and impaired glucose tolerance and depressed mood.